


Relationship drabbles: SuperCorp Edition

by katielee002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Mild Mention of Mental Health Issues, SuperCorp, soft lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: Some musings written into a SuperCorp framework. Just the one for now, but there may be more later. Written out as a sort of therapeutic processing; I hope this helps other people as well.





	Relationship drabbles: SuperCorp Edition

Drabble 001

* * *

 

The woman chewed her lip as the line trilled into her ear. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

The line picked up.

 _“Hello?”_ A distinctly feminine voice called through the line.

She swallowed dryly before answering.

“Uh, hey.” She managed softly, not knowing what her voice sounded like.

The woman heard a chair swivel, the rustling of papers, the soft clink of a bangle against the glass surface. The voice on the line immediately grew affectionate, a pleased hum tickling her ear.

“Hey, Stranger. What did I do to deserve an office call?”

_Maybe I shouldn’t have called…sounds like I interrupted something…_

“S-Sorry; I didn’t know you were busy. I just-”

_Just say it: ‘I wanted to hear your voice’ but that’d be clingy, and I don’t want to be clingy but I’m just…having a rough day so I just wanted to…_

The woman in her office leaned her cheek in her palm as she got more comfortable on her desk.

“...you just…what…?” She whispered softly, closing her eyes as she waited patiently.

“And, as you might _very well_ tell, I am _extreeeeeeeeeeemly_ busy, so please don’t hold me in suspense.” She added emphatically, though the woman knew she was just trying to make her feel safe.

The nervous woman fiddled with her free hand, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She let out a deep breath.

“...I just…wanted to hear your voice…” Her breath turned into a mere whisper.

A warm chuckle met her ears, making her stomach flutter.

“...Wait until you see this _body_.” The voice retorted, making Kara laugh.

“There she is.” Lena commented in her normal tone and Kara imagined those emerald green eyes sparkling with affection.

For _her_.

“Uh, yeah. So I’ll, uh, see you tonight?”

Lena leaned back in her chair and swiveled around, playing with the cord of her phone.

“Of course.” She answered softly. A few moments of silence passed between them before Jess’s line began to blink. Lena sighed.

“...Jess is trying to reach me. It must be an emergency.”

“Oh! Of course. I’ll let you go then.” Kara’s voice sounded slightly better than when Lena had heard it earlier. She smiled.

“Thanks for calling, Love. I’ll see you at home, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.” Kara answered softly as the line disconnected.

* * *

 


End file.
